Digimon temporada 1 La Saga de Devimon
by ladydevimon3
Summary: Los Darks digimons y los Black Digimons escaparon de su prisión y solo los siete jóvenes elegidos con susdigimons son los unicos capaces de detenerlos
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1 Una Guerra en el digimundo

Desde el inicio de los albores del tiempo después del gran big ban, se crearon muchos planeta, estrellas, soles y galaxias y muy pocos planetas lograron tener vida, y pasaron millones de años y en la galaxia Tradun, habían 7 cuerpos planetarios 3 de ellos tenían vida el primer planeta con vida era el planeta llamatic, era el segundo planeta más cerca de su sol, ahí habitaban criaturas de lava, se parecían a los humanos pero todo su cuerpo era de fuego y se alimentaban del mismo fuego pero no tienen mucha inteligencia, el sexto planeta más lejos del sol era el planeta hieletic y sus habitantes eran como los yetis una especie salvaje y dividido por clanes su alimentación era comiéndose a los otros clanes, y comiendo hielo, ya que ahí tenían agua, otra rasa donde nunca podrían tener tecnología y el cuarto planeta más lejos del sol, un planeta parecido a la tierra, era el digimundo y sus habitantes digimons, tenían tres rasas, los digimons, los darks digimons y los blacks digimons, los digimons al descubrir sus intenciones decidieron eliminarlos, los dark y black, tenían muchas diferencias así que esos dos comenzaron una guerra, más tarde los digimons se enfrentarían a ellos, para salvar a su planeta, después de muchas batallas los darks perdieron a sus doce digimons guardianes cada uno era parecido a los signos zodiacales chinos, y los black les quedaba uno así que los doce digimons sacrificaron su vida para eliminar al último guardián de los black, pero el que dirigió la guerra era extremadamente poderoso, así que los diez guerreros legendarios sacrificaron sus vida para arrestarlo para siempre, eso pensaban. Y hubo una paz hubo en el digimundo un planeta después de 1000 años (100 días tiempo terrícola) la prisión donde estaban encerrados los black y darks digimons lograron de romper la barrera de protección liberándolos y una nueva guerra estaba por desatarse entre los blacks digimon con los darks digimons y los digimons, lo mismo eran para los darks digimons y los digimons, solo que esta vez los digimons por vivir en un mundo donde reinaba la paz por mucho tiempo se descuidaron

Pueblo del bosque

Los digimons en ese pueblo no sabían que una nueva guerra los aguarda, así que de repente explosiones y destrucción de varias casas

— ¿qué pasa? —preguntaba una Floramon, Floraron este digimon es tipo planta aunque es muy amable pose una técnica mortal que afecta a los digimons más poderosos, su técnica especial es Baño de polen, donde sus enemigos pierden el deseo de luchar — Son los darks digimons — Avisaba un Flymon — ¡Corran! — los Betamons decidieron huir al igual que las Floramons Betamon es un digimon tipo anfibio aunque sea un digimon débil su técnica especial y terrible es Shock eléctrico donde descarga una corriente eléctrica emitida de su cuerpo de más de un millón de voltios golpeando a su oponente — vamos acabemos con ellos ¡Aguijón Mortal! — Flymon es un digimon tipo insecto, usas sus alas para aturdir sus oponentes y su técnica especial es Aguijón mortal donde dispara aguijones de su cola a sus enemigos para paralizarlos o matarlos lentamente, así que los Flymon comenzaron a atacar a los dark con las agujas mortales pero los darks las esquivan todas con mucha facilidad —Esquívenlo ¡vamos este pueblo será nuestra primera base así que no quiero que destrocen las casas! — Dark Renamon les ordenaba, Dark Renamon es un digimon maligno y uno de los más fuertes en la etapa de novato su técnica especial es Koyotetsu donde Lanza ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que pueden atravesar a sus enemigos. — ¡flama bebe! — Un Dark Agumon ejecutaba su técnica, Darkagumon es un digimon maligno tipo dinosaurio aunque este la etapa de novato su técnica especial es flama bebe donde sale fuego en su boca, la flama logra derrotar a varios Flymon —son demasiados no podremos resistir retirada— Los Betamons que se quedaron perdieron toda su moral y decidieron huir — Regresaremos con digimons más poderosos pero una vos tenebrosa les avisaba — no lo creo que se atrevan a regresar — Imposible es Deivimon — una de las Floramons se dio cuenta del digimon maligno que dirigía el ataque — Su mundo ha llegado a su fin es hora que pase a manos de los darks digimons — avisaba Devimon Deivimon, este digimon es maligno y está en la etapa adulto y es el comandante de los darks digimons su técnica principal es garra mortal Con un solo toque de su enorme garra es capaz de controlar a sus enemigos con el poder del mal o de destrozarlos aplastando sus corazones con el poder de la oscuridad. Los dark digimons comenzaron a acabar con todo digimon que veía, menos de la mitad de los digimons que habitan ese pueblo pudieron escapar, pero ellos sabían que era el comienzo de una guerra, y sacaron conclusiones si los darks aparecieron, los blacks también aparecerían, por lo tanto los digimons más sabios, tenían que buscar la manera de detener a la nueva amenaza

Centro de los digimons sabios y jefes del digimundo

—Esto es grave, han vuelto los darks y black digimons— dijo Cherrymon preocupado.

— Yo ya estoy demasiado viejo para, presenciar otra guerra, además a mí me queda muy poco tiempo— Kerpymon avisaba que ya se acercaba su muerte.

—Pero si tú eres uno de los ocho digimons más sabios de la última guerra— dijo Goatmon

—Lo se he vivido mil cien años, en esa época era muy diferente, los digimons eran mucho más poderosos que de ahora y apenas ganamos esa guerra— Kerpymon contaba que la última guerra no fue muy fácil.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer para afrontar esta situación? — preguntó Baromon preocupado por la nueva amenaza.

— Solo nos queda usar nuestra arma más poderosa— dijo Kerpymon.

—Te refieres a los diez digivices, entiendo que quieres formar a otros diez guerreros legendarios, pero recuerda que ellos estaban listos antes que comenzara la guerra— dijo Goatmon.

—Estoy consciente de eso, además los digivices están destinados para los jóvenes elegidos que tengan estas habilidades más desarrolladas que los demás liderazgo, paciencia, fortaleza, responsabilidad, amabilidad, estrategia y compasión, el único problema es que aún les faltaba que solo sean destinados a los que tengan un corazón puro— dijo Kerpymon contado su estrategia.

—Estas diciendo que aún les falta ese detalle, eso es muy arriesgado, si uno de ellos tiene mucha maldad en su corazón podría perjudicarnos— dijo Cherrymon muy preocupado.

—Yo también estoy al tanto de la situación, pero ya no tenemos tiempo, es necesario enviar a esos digivices a los jóvenes— avisó Kerpymon.

—Cada digivices está destinado a un joven elegido, eso quiere de sir que al menos uno de ellos tendrá por lo menos dos compañeros digimons— dijo Gotamon.

—Exacto y me aseguro de lo que Cherrymon está preocupado escuchen al mandar los digivices sabremos quien tiene maldad en su corazón, el que tenga MALDAD mandaremos a viximon y nyaromon con el son los únicos digimons que pueden librar la maldad de cualquiera— avisaba Kerpymon para que los otros digimons sabios no se preocupen.

—No estamos listo para hacernos cargo del digimundo— dijo Cherrymon preocupado de que si ellos podrían hacerse cargo.

— Ya están listo lo se mi tiempo ha llegado, además los antiguas siete consejeros me están esperando les deseo suerte a todos— dijo Kerpymon, sabiendo que ellos ya no necesitaban más al mismo Kerpymon Con esto Kerpymon muere.

— Ahora depende de nosotros— dijo Gotamon.

—Tenemos que enviar esos digivices y con el tiempo los restantes se irán activando — dijo Cherrymon.

Avances el próximo capítulo

Los que están destinaos a ser los jóvenes elegidos, después de sus clases organizaran un campamento sin saber lo que le depara el futuro


	2. Chapter 2

Anteriormente en Digimon temporada 1

La prisión donde estaban los darks y Blacks digimons fueron liberados y ocasionaron destrucción, ante la nueva amenaza los digimons más sabios decidieron llamar a los 7 jóvenes elegidos

Capítulo 2 Un viaje al campamento

Colegio Fukushima Secundaria

En ese colegio al fin llegaban las vacaciones, por tres meses dentro y en ese colegio había siete jóvenes elegidos, pero ninguno sabía que aventura les iban a esperar y los alumnos de tercer año, organizaban un campamiento para dos meses de vacaciones

—Se me ocurrió una idea para pasar el verano, ¿qué les parece si organizamos un campamento? — pregunto Max muy emocionado.

Jane: —Tendríamos que preguntar a nuestros padres además alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de nosotros, ya saben cómo son las leyes en Japón— respondió Jane un poco preocupada, ya que no sabía si sus padres le permitieran ir al campamento.

Max: — No te preocupes mi hermano vera por nuestra seguridad— dijo Max muy emocionado, además que se sentiría muy aliviado por el estrés de los estudios.

—Tienes razón— Dijo Accel dando la razón tanto a Jane como a Max

— Entonces propongamos a nuestro salón estas largas vacaciones a ver qué opinan ellos — dijo Iván con el propósito de que sus compañeros se relajen por mucho tiempo, y así ocurrió de los veinte alumnos de tercero solo diez decidieron ir a ese campamento.

—En ese caso necesitaríamos un vehículo para 12 pasajeros ¿Quién sabe que alguno de aquí se le ocurra ir en el último momento? Decía Jane ya que tenía la experiencia que siempre había alguien que se apareciera en el último momento.

—Buena Idea— decía Triny apoyándola

Casa de Max

— Hermano, aceptaron mi propuesta para las vacaciones de verano — decía Max a su hermano sin dudar.

Steve: — Ya lo suponía y a nuestros padres les pareció bien la idea— decía eso Steve y apoyando a su hermano menor.

Casa de Jane

—Mamá mis compañeros organizaron unas vacaciones de campamento y te quisiera preguntar ¿puedo ir? — Jane preguntaba a su madre.

Mamá de Jane: —No lo sé, tu padre está de viaje ¿además quién será el encargado de verlos? aún son menores de edad— respondió la mamá de Jane.

—Es el hermano de Max— respondió educadamente Jane.

—Déjame pensarlo hasta unos pocos días del viaje— dijo la mamá de Jane.

— Gracias mamá— dijo Jane mientras abrazaba a su madre

Casa de Triny

Ya volví— dijo Triny—

— ¿Qué tal el último día de tu colegio? — Preguntó la mamá de Triny.

—Mamá ¿crees que yo pueda ir al campamento que están organizado mis compañeros de mi salón? — preguntó Triny a su madre.

— Te lo dijimos una vez, cuando tengas 15 años podrás ir— dijo la mamá de Triny.

—Pero yo ya tengo 15 años ¿no lo recuerdas que en este año hicimos mi fiesta de los de 15? — respondió Triny un poco molesta.

Mamá de Triny: —Cómo puedo olvidar tu edad, disculpa he tenido mucho trabajo en este año lo hablaremos con tu padre cuando regrese— dijo la mamá de Triny un poco despistada.

Casa de Lucas

—Ya regresaste del colegio— dijo la mamá de Lucas

—Si mamá organizaron un campamiento pero no dije nada si voy o no voy, prefiero estar aquí en todo el verano— decía Lucas fastidiado.

—Sabes que tenemos un viaje y tu padre y yo pensamos en que vallas al campo militar escuela de oficiales— decía la mamá de Lucas orgullosa de que su hijo sirva a su país

—Eso cuando termine el colegio— decía Lucas, ya que el elegiría ese camino.

—Escúchame esos juegos de línea que juegas desarrollan un gran potencial para los oficiales, los estudios ya lo han demostrado, pero si no quieres ir a ese sitio te recomiendo que vayas a ese campamento— decía la mamá de Lucas, para que su hijo se despeje.

—Iré— decía Lucas en un tono de una molestia, y llevaría su laptop a escondidas.

Casa de Iván

—Iván llegaste gusto en el almuerzo— decía su mamá mientras preparaba la mesa.

—Volví del colegio, mamá mis compañeros organizaron y campamento para el verano y te pregunto ¿puedo ir? —

—Hablaremos después de la cena— respondió su madre

Casa de Accel

—Eh, ya regrese— dijo Accel avisando a su madre

—Oh regresaste, tengo que irme al trabajo, cuando llegue tu padre le preparas la cena — le aviso su madre.

Accel: —Si mamá, este hemos organizado un campamento todo el verano ¿puedo ir? — Accel preguntó a su mamá antes que saliera.

—En la noche lo hablamos— dijo su mamá.

Casa de Feyd

— Al fin acabo la escuela unas largas vacaciones— dijo Feyd.

—Ya se me vas a preguntar si vas de paseo este verano— dijo la mamá de Feyd.

— ¿cómo lo sabias? — respondió Feyd sorprendido.

—Te conozco bien, hablemos con tu padre cuando llegue— dijo la mamá de Feyd y el 10 de Enero sábado en la mañana los 11 compañeros fueron a las vacaciones más largas de su vida.

Avances del próximo capitulo

Los jóvenes emprendieron y viaje al campamento pero lo que no saben es que su destino estará llenos de aventuras y peligros.


	3. Chapter 3

Anteriormente en Digimon temporada 1

Los once alumnos de tercero, organizaron un campamento y pidieron permiso a sus padres, y ahora irán al campamento.

Capítulo 3 La llegada al digimundo

Llegada al campamento

Finalmente llegaron al campamento después de un viaje de dos horas, y se puede apreciar un hermoso bosque cinco cabañas bonitas, una enorme piscina, mesas de madera y una fogata.

Bueno desempaquen sus mochilas y les indicare donde deben ir la cabaña del centro son solo para las chicas, la cabaña que está más alejada de todas es la cocina, y las otras para los chicos, cada cabaña restante son solo para 3 chicos— dijo Steve y mientras los guiaban a sus cabañas

Cabaña de las chicas

—Es la primera vez que tendré unas largas vacaciones— dijo Triny muy emocionada.

—Si es verdad, al fin lejos de la cuidad, ya me estoy impacientando por las actividades que vamos hacer — dijo Jane, sabiendo que iban a hacer dos largos meses de vacaciones.

Cabaña de los Chicos

—Max tu hermano fue amable en darnos estas cabañas— dijo Iván dándole la gracias a su amigo Max.

— Si yo hable desde hace tiempo con mi hermano y estuvo de acuerdo, lo que temía es que nadie hubiera ido— dijo Max a Iván y a los demás.

—Suele ocurrir— afirmo Iván ya que le había pasado algo así en dos ocasiones

—Yo me largo para afuera —dijo Lucas con un desprecio a los dos.

Lucas prende su laptop y entra a la zona de juegos de estrategia online

—¿Alguien quiere ir a explorar este lugar? — dijo Accel, que había planeado hacer un expedición

—Vamos los demás no quieren— dijo Feyd mientras se preparaba para avisar a los demás.

—Preguntemos a las chicas si es que quieren ir— aviso Iván ya que ellas no se habían enterado dela primera actividad que iban a hacer.

—Yo les preguntaré— dijo Accel

—Espera no puedes acercarte a la ventana eso es la— aviso Max a Accel, pero fue ya un poquito tarde.

Cabaña de las chicas

—Alguien se acerca a la ventana— alerto Jane, temiendo que sea un pervertido que este husmeando.

—Algún pervertido, préstame tu bate de beisbol ¡Lárgate pervertido! — dijo Triny golpeando la cabeza de Accel.

—Accel eras tú perdón— dijo Triny a Accel, ya que él no era un pervertido.

—Solo quería preguntarles si quieren explorar el sitio — dijo Accel, mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

—Si jane ¿tú quieres explorar? — dijo Triny y preguntaba a Jane.

—Si— afirmo Jane y así esos seis fueron a explorar pero después de diez minutos de caminata vieron un fenómeno extraño.

—Imposible ¿Qué hace un tornado aquí? — dijo Max sorprendido.

—En Japón no hay tornados ¡Corran! — dijo Accel, y todos corrieron al campamento para avisar.

—Ese tornado nos persigue — dijo Jane muy asustada.

—Esto no es normal dispérsense— dijo Triny, ya que si separaban el tornado no podría perseguir a todos y seguían corriendo pero el tornado se divide en dos

—No importa si nos separamos, el tornado sigue dividiéndose— dijo Iván asustado y muy sorprendido y el tornado los agarra, llevándolos al digimundo sin que ellos supieran y mientras tanto Lucas seguía jugando en su laptop, evento nuevo dale click ahí y Salió un mensaje eres el estratega que buscamos, si quieres algo de verdad pulsa en aceptar.

—Claro que si— dijo Lucas muy emocionado y le da un click y el ordenador se lo llevo como un portal al digimundo y la laptop se apagó al ratito, nadie se daba cuenta a donde se dirigían y la amenaza que ocurría en el digimundo

Avances del próximo capitulo

Los jóvenes elegidos llegan finalmente al digimundo, pero como fueron llevados por separados están aislado el próximo capítulo será el ataque de los darkstarmons y dark Renamon


	4. Chapter 4

En el capítulo anterior los jóvenes, llegaron al campamento, pero tuvieron una mala experiencia con un fenómeno natural extraño.

Capítulo 4 El ataque de los darkstarmons y dark Renamon

— ¿Dónde estamos?— Preguntó Triny muy confundida.

—No tengo idea— dijo Jane.

—Las encontré— dijo Max mientras buscaba a sus demás compañeros.

— ¿Qué lugar es este? — preguntó Iván y quería saber en dónde estaban exactamente.

— Algo se está moviendo en los arbustos— dijo Accel y todos estuvieron en alerta y en eso salen unas seis criaturas.

— Hola soy Koromon—

Koromon este digimon de etapa bebé es de tipo datos y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Frimon—

Frimon este digimon de etapa bebé y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Gigimon—

Gigimon este digimon de etapa bebé es de tipo virus y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Gummymon—

Gummymon este digimon de etapa bebé y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Tokomon—

Tokomon este digimon de etapa bebé es de tipo datos y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Yaamon—

Yaamon este digimon de etapa bebé y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

— ¡Estas cosas hablan! — dijo Max muy sorprendido.

—No somos cosas somos digimons— dijo Frimon.

—No parecen peligrosos— dijo Accel un poco asustado.

—Son muy tiernos— dijo Triny.

—Es muy peligroso estar aquí, busquemos un refugio seguro— avisó Koromon ya que se acercaban un ejército de puros Darks Digimons y si los encontraban sería su fin de todos.

Refugio seguro

— ¿De qué nos escondemos? — pregunto Iván preocupado.

— Silencio ya vienen— dijo Yaamon.

— ¿Y esos quiénes son? — dijo Triny mirando al ejército que pasaba y afortunadamente los Darks Digimons, no se dieron cuenta de que pasaban a lado de su enemigo los digimons.

— Esos son los Darks Digimons—

—Ahora si no lo capto bien ustedes son digimons y ellos Darks Digimons ¿Qué ocurre aquí? — preguntó Max confundido.

—Hace unos pocos días aparecieron los Darks y Black digimons después de muchos años de paz ellos regresaron otra vez para conquistar este mundo, nosotros ganamos la última guerra y ahora hay de nuevo otra guerra— conto Frimon.

— ¿Ustedes nos llamarón? — pregunto Jane.

— Si— Afirmó Gigimon.

—Sabía que esto iba a ocurrir ustedes necesitaban estar preparados para un cambio muy brusco, no están preparados aún para ver un mundo diferente al suyo— dijo Yaamon.

—Al fin se fueron será mejor que esperemos un rato— aviso Koromon.

— Aquí están los digivices, con esto nos ayudarán— dijo Tokomon.

— Expliquen ¿tenemos que ayudarlos en su guerra? Preguntó Max.

— No, no quiero morir— dijo Jane, a ella le aterraba las guerras.

—Tranquila, deja que hablen— dijo Max mientras la tranquilizaba.

— Para ganar esta guerra hemos llamado a siete jóvenes con las habilidades y talentos, ustedes tienen esos talentos— dijo Tokomon.

—Y somos ocho digimons que fuimos escogidos, cada digimon espera cada uno de ustedes—

—Si dices que somos siete aquí hay seis entonces a uno le tocará dos digimons— dijo Accel.

—Así es probablemente viximon y nyaromon ya estén con él— dijo Tokomon.

— ¿y porque uno tiene dos digimons? — preguntó Triny mientras sentía un poquito de envidia.

—Para que uno tenga dos digimons y sean viximon y nyaromon significa que ese joven elegido haya caído en la oscuridad, son los únicas rasas de digimons que pueden sacarlos, ya hubo otros casos de digimons, aunque demoren mucho en sacarlos de la oscuridad siempre lo logran— dijo Koromon.

—Ya entendí ¿pero quién de ustedes es mi digimon? — preguntó Iván.

— ¿Piensas en meterte en una guerra? — preguntó Jane.

—Por el momento hasta que no sepamos como volver a nuestro campamento, tendremos que ayudarlos— dijo Accel.

— Cada uno actívelo denle en el botón del círculo, y cada digivices irá a sus dueño—

—Eres mi camarada, tu habilidad es la paciencia Max— dijo Koromon.

—Feyd tu habilidad es el liderazgo— dijo Gigimon.

Accel, tu habilidad es la fortaleza— dijo Frimon.

Jane, tu habilidad es la amabilidad— dijo Yaamon.

Iván tu habilidad es la responsabilidad— Tokomon.

Triny tu habilidad es la compasión— dijo Gummymon.

Alguien se acerca— dijo Yaamon y mientras avisaban a los demás.

—Es Dark Renamon corran es un digimon maligno— dijo Tokomon y al avisar todos corrían.

—Corran— dijo Triny.

—Con que al fin llegaron los jóvenes elegidos mueran ¡Koyotetsu! —Dijo Dark Renamon, mientras ejecutaba su técnica.

—Cuidado— dijo Gummymon.

—Imposible no la perderemos de vista— dijo Feyd avisando a los demás.

—No hay otra opción tendremos que pelear— dijo Yaamon.

—Si pelean esos seis al mismo tiempo la derrotaremos— dijo Feyd.

— ¡Vamos ustedes pueden! Dijo Max dando ánimo a los digimons.

— Burbujas— dijeron Yaamon, Tokomon, Gummymon, Gigimon, Koromon, Frimon.

— Ese ataque no me afecta en nada, acabaré con esos jóvenes elegidos, prepárense a morir— dijo Dark Renamon, mientras recibía el ataque directo.

—Este es el fin— dijo Accel.

Los digivices comienzan a brillar.

—Gigimon digievoluciona en Guilmon—

Guilmon este digimon tipo reptil virus esta en la etapa novato su tecnica principal es Bola de fuego donde dispara una bola de fuego de su boca.

Yaamon digievoluciona en Impmon—

Impmon este digimon es de tipo diablillo pequeño virus y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es Invocación invoca espíritus de fuego y/o de hielo para crear una gigantesca bola de fuego y/o hielo y enviarla al enemigo. También puede unir los dos ataques.

—Gummymon digievoluciona en Terriermon—

Terriermon este digimon es de tipo bestia vacuna y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es mini tornado, donde gira su cuerpo formando un tornado dañando a sus oponentes

—Koromon digievoluciona en Agumon—

Agumon este digimon es de tipo reptil datos y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es flama bebe, donde bota una flama potente desde su boca

—Tokomon digievoluciona en Patamon—

Este digimon tipo mamífero vacuna y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es burbuja de aire donde inhala una gran cantidad de aire, que le hace inflarse, y lo libera por la boca contra su oponente en un soplo relativamente potente para su tamaño.

—Frimon digievoluciona a Elecmon—

elecmon este digimon tipo mamífero datos,y y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es súper trueno mortal donde elctrocuta a sus oponentes

—Cambiaron su forma— Dijo Accel.

Triny: ¿Qué es la digievolucion? Pregunto Triny

—Es cuando un digimon pasa al siguiente nivel haciéndose más fuertes— respondió Agumon

—Ahora podremos derrotarla vamos— dijo Iván

—Me necesitan nos volveremos a ver— dijo Dark Renamon y se fue.

—Se escapó— dijo Accel.

Pueblo del oeste

—Prepárense Starmons aquí viene los Dark Starmons— dijo un Starmon.

Este digimon es tipo mutante datos esta en la etapa campeón y su técnica principal es Estrella Dorados donde **s** obre él salen estrellas doradas que al lanzarlas explotan.

Dark starmon este digimon maligno es tipo mutante datos esta en la etapa campeón y su técnica principal es Estrella Dorados donde **s** obre él salen estrellas doradas que al lanzarlas explotan.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — Se preguntó Lucas, y salen dos criaturas.

—Hola soy Nyaromon—

Nyaromon este digimon de etapa bebé y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

—Hola soy Viximon—

Viximon este digimon de etapa bebé y su técnica especial es burbujas que salen de su boca.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? y ¿dónde estoy? — pregunto Lucas.

—Esto es el digimundo y estamos en un pueblo donde los Starmons tratan de defenderlo de los Darks Digimons y aquí tienes tu eres el destinado para tener dos digivices— dijo Viximon y Lucas los agarra.

—Me voy— dijo Lucas.

— No te acerques al a zona de batalla es muy peligroso— dijo Viximon, advirtiendo del peligro

— Al parecer los están conteniendo— dijo Lucas y salen más Starmons.

—Ustedes busquen la forma de atacarlos por detrás— dijo Lucas

— ¿Y eso servirá? — pregunto un Starmon.

— Ellos los contienen hasta ahora ¡vallan! — dijo Lucas aunque ya estaba un poco molesto y efectivamente la estrategia resulto efectiva para la primera oleada pero para la segunda, casi todos los Starmons, terminaron muriendo y ya no tenían municiones, en eso aparece Dark Renamon.

—Llegue tarde, pero los eliminare— dijo Dark Renamon

—Es Dark Renamon no tenemos oportunidad— dijo Nyaromon, ya que sabía que en la etapa bebé nunca podrían ganarle.

— Cobardes yo la detendré— dijo Lucas.

—Es peligroso, no peles con ella — dijo Viximon.

—Con este palo y una punta afilada, será suficiente— dijo Lucas.

Lucas comienza a atacar a Dark Renamon, pero ella esquiva con facilidad los golpes y en eso con una patada rompe el palo.

— ¿Qué esperabas humano? ¿Creíste que con eso ibas a vencerme? — dijo Dark Renamon, en eso le tira un puño en el estómago de Lucas y se aleja.

—Prepárate a morir ¡Koyotetsu! — dijo Renamon y en eso los dos digivices comienzan a brillar.

—Viximon digievoluciona en Renamon—

Renamon este digimon, es tipo bestia humanoide datos y esta en la etapa novato su tecnica principal es el Koyotetsu, donde Lanza ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que pueden atravesar a sus enemigos

—Nyaromon digievoluciona en Salamon—

Este digimon es detipo mamífero vacuna y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es aullido de cachorro donde produce alta frecuencia que paraliza a su oponente.

Renamon logra salvar a Lucas.

—Yo me encargare de ella— dijo Renamon.

—Eso lo veremos— dijo Dark Renamon.

Dark Renamon comienza a atacar a Renamon, pera ella lo detiene con sus dos manos.

—Ya he derrotado a más de una Renamon— dijo Dark Renamon.

—Eso lo veremos— respondió Renamon.

Renamon reacciona rápidamente dándole un rodillazo en el abdomen de Dark Renamon, pero Dark Renamon se dirige velozmente y utiliza su habilidad de dar golpes muy seguidos, logrando que se encoja de dolor, pero Renamon se pone de pie y se dirige a Dark Renamon y otra vez ambas se agarran de las manos midiendo su fuerza.

—Que persistente ya ríndete— dijo Dark Renamon.

—Nunca— respondió Renamon.

—Tienen una fuerza similar— dijo Lucas mientras observaba la pelea.

—Será mejor que no intervengas— dijo Salamon ya que observaba que Lucas también iba a pelear.

— ¡Cállate yo hago lo que me dé la gana! , esperare la oportunidad de atacar a Dark Renamon— dijo Lucas enfadado.

—Me temo que llego tu fin— dijo Renamon y en eso Renamon, utiliza su habilidad de dar golpes muy seguidos.

— Ahora muere ¡Koyotetsu! — Renamon ejecutaba su técnica más poderosa.

—Nos volveremos a ver— dijo Dark Renamon y se va antes que la técnica le caiga.

—Eso fue increíble ganamos una batalla— dijo un Starmon.

—Me temo que volverán a atacar, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí Starmons, nosotros iremos a los demás pueblos a conseguir un número mayor para las defensas— dijo Salamon.

—No ha terminado siento a un ser maligno muy cerca— Renamon, no se había percatado que había otro ser maligno en el pueblo.

— ¿Dónde está? Esta vez lo acabaré— dijo Lucas.

—Imposible Lucas es el ser maligno— dijo Renamon totalmente sorprendida

—Arrestarlo— dijo un Starmon.

—No, Salamon y yo nos encargaremos de sacarlo de la oscuridad— respondió Renamon y defendiéndolo.

Base de los Darks Digimons.

—Reporte Dark Renamon— dijo Devimon.

—Me temo que hemos perdido una batalla y son en total ocho digimons con los jóvenes elegidos, pero están separados, pero el que esta solo tiene mucho valor para enfrentarse a los digimons— dijo Dark Renamon.

—Esto no es bueno si el muestra valor como un humano simple dará ánimos a los demás digimons en esta guerra además, ya comenzó el proyecto para esta guerra jajajajaja— dijo Devimon mientras reía.

Continuara

Avances del Próximo capitulo

Enviaron a Dark Ogremon para eliminar a los jóvenes elegidos y sus digimons, pero en el momento menos esperado Guilmon digievoluciona el próximo capítulo será El poder de Growlmon


	5. Chapter 5

En el capítulo anterior los jóvenes elegidos, conocieron su digimon y su habilidad, y tuvieron la primera presencia de Dark Renamon y que sus digimons digievolucionarón, mientras Tanto Lucas dirigió la defensa de un pueblo y obtuvieron su victoria pero apareció Dark Renamon, gracias al valor de Lucas por enfrentarse a Dark Renamon sus digimons digievolucionarón pero ahora sus se dieron cuenta que Lucas había caído en la oscuridad

Capítulo 5 El poder de Growlmon

En un bosque del digimundo.

—Tuvimos suerte con ese digimon— dijo Max y él sabía que tenía que buscar la manera de que sus digimons sean más fuertes.

—Solo era un Dark Digimon, aún no hemos visto a los Blacks Digimons— dijo Agumon.

—Pero debemos ayudarlos— respondió Accel él sabía que deberían tener un plan para ganar las batallas que se aproximaban.

—No podemos, si han tenido muchas derrotas los digimons ¿Cómo esperan ganar esta guerra? — decía Jane con un miedo y ella quería irse del digimundo lo más pronto posible.

—Ganaremos esta guerra— dijo Patamon con mucha confianza.

—Así es no pierdan la confianza— dijo Terriermon, mientras animaba a los demás

—Lo primero es encontrara a ese joven elegido que es estratega, solo así seremos menos vulnerables— dijo Accel, ya que con él podrían ganar la guerra.

— Pero él está en la oscuridad— decía Agumon, avisando que les podría traer problemas a los otros seis jóvenes elegidos.

— De repente no ya como es el más importante y están separado de nosotros, necesita mas protección por eso se les ha asignado a dos digimons— decía Elecmon para no preocupar a los demás

— Pero ¿Por qué justo a esos dos digimons? — decía Terriermon

— Quizás se sienta solo y les asignaron a esos dos digimons— respondía Guilmon

— Cual se la razón debemos encontrarlo— decía Iván

—Alto es un pueblo por los Blacks Digimons— alerto Impmon para que los demás no entren en una batalla antes de planear un ataque y en eso se escucha ruidos de una batalla

—Parecen que están atacando a ese pueblo—

Pueblo de la Paz

Dark: Renamon: — ¡Vamos eliminen a esos Blacks Digimons! —

—Es Dark Renamon, y parece que están atacando a los Blacks Digimons— aviso Feyd a los demás para que observaran que tan fuerte era Dark Renamon.

—Sera mejor que nos vallamos— dijo Agumon, ya que podrían ser derrotados si entraban apresuradamente.

—Cuando acabe la batalla atacaremos a al quien resulte ganador— dijo Accel, con la esperanza de poder liberar a un pueblo del enemigo.

—Estás loco moriremos — decía Jane muy asustada.

— No hay otra opción, tenemos que eliminar a Dark Renamon eso será lo mejor— dijo Guilmon.

Continúa la batalla en el pueblo

—Continúa la batalla con los Black Digimons, y estamos avanzando— informaba de la situación un Dark Gotsumon.

—Bien llama a los Darks Starmons— dijo Dark Renamon a su subordinado.

—Pero solo quedan veinte de ellos— respondió Dark Gotsumon.

Dark Gotsumon este digimon es de tipo mena datos y esta en la etapa novato su técnica principal es Rocas Furiosas.

—Te he dicho que avances con ellos— le ordenaba Dark Renamon muy molesta.

—Si lo haré— dijo Dark Gotsumon y obedeció la orden de Dark Renamon, y los Dark Starmons, avanzaban disparando a todos los Blacks Digimons, pero los Starmons fueron tomados por sorpresa por los Blacks Flymons y ambos sufrieron bajas.

—Esto no es bueno los Blacks Flymons ya acabaron con los Darks Digimons— dijo Dark Renamon y sabía bien que a Devimon no le iba a gustar que los Dark Starmon habrían sido todos derrotados.

— ¿Qué te parece? — dijo un Black Flymon muy confiado.

Balck Flymon este digimon tipo insecto etapa campeon, usas sus alas para aturdir sus oponentes y su técnica especial es Aguijón mortal donde dispara aguijones de su cola a sus enemigos para paralizarlos o matarlos lentamente

—Pero ustedes morirán vamos Dark Ogremon— dijo Dark Renamon teniendo a otro digimon dark de su lado.

Dark Ogremon un digimon tipo virus y se parece un ogro, a diferencia de Ogremon todo su cuerpo su maso de color azul su técnica especial es Puño imperial donde dispara un rayo de energía desde su puño

—Yo me encargare mueran black Flymons ¡Puño Imperial! — Dark Ogremon ejecutaba su técnica y el ataque va rápido a los Flymons restantes no lograron esquivar el ataque y mueren

—Bien hecho— dijo Dark Renamon mientras felicitaba a Dark Ogremon por la victoria.

Observación de Batalla

—Esta vez son dos es hora de atacar — dijo Accel confiado en que ganarían esta batalla.

—Si los atacamos tres digimons nuestros sobrevivan— dijo Jane con un miedo terrible

—No seas pesimista les ganaremos— le decía Triny para que perdiera el miedo.

—Déjenme a Dark Ogremon él es un digimon tipo virus tendré oportunidad con él— dijo Guilmon ya que no quería que los demás tuvieran problemas en pelear con él.

— Los demás ataquemos a Dark Renamon— dijo Accel y todos siguieron el plan.

—No ganaremos— respondió Jane con miedo a ver una batalla.

—Si no podemos ganar nos retiraremos— dijo Iván para calmarla.

—Vamos— dijo Feyd y en eso salen a atacar a los dos Darks Digimons.

— ¿Otra ve s ustedes? Dark Ogremon te lo dejo y cuando termines vuelve a la base— dijo Dark Renamon.

—Si— dijo Dark Ogremon y obedeciendo a Dark Renamon.

—No lo permitiré ¡Bola de fuego! — dijo Guilmon ejecutando su técnica y va a Dark Renamon y ella lo esquiva.

— ¡Koyotetsu! — Dark Renamon respondía al ataque y Guilmon recibe el ataque pero no sufre daño.

— ¡Imposible! — dijo Dark Renamon sorprendida ya que era la primera ves que un digimon en la etapa novato no recibía ningún daño

—Este será tu fin ¡Mini Tornado! — dijo Terriermon luchando contra Dark Renamon pero ella logra de esquivar el ataque, en eso Dark Ogremon sale a pelear con Agumon

— ¡Flama Bebe! — Dijo Agumon atacando a dark Ogremon pero el no recibe ningún rasguño

—Necesitas algo más que eso para vencerme— dijo Dark Ogremon y con su maso logra de dejarlo inconsciente a Agumon.

— ¡Agumon! — dijo Max preocupado por Agumon.

Dark Renamon logra de agarrar a Terriermon, pero Terriermon trata de ejecutar su mini tornado pero Dark Renamon usa su habilidad dar golpes muy seguidos dejando inconsciente a Terriermon.

—Muere ¡Koyotetsu! — decía Dark Renamon y estaba dispuesta a matar a Terriermon, pero ro Guilmon usa su cuerpo como escudo y no sufre daños.

—Que insistente eres— dijo Dark Renamon, muy fastidiada por la insistencia de Guilmon.

—Yo me encargare de Dark Renamon— decía Impmon

—Yo peleare con Dark Ogremon ¡Burbuja de aire! — decía Patamon, ya que el plan original había fallado y dos de los seis digimon ya estaban fuera de combate.

—Ja no insistas ese ataque no me afecta—decía Dark Ogremon y con su maso logra de noquear a Patamon.

— ¡Patamon! No— Iván recogía a Patamon inconsciente.

Dark Renamon e Impmon comienza a darse golpes, pero Dark Renamon, esquiva los golpes y Dark Ogremon ataca por detrás a Impmon noqueándolo, en eso aparece Elecmon mordiendo a Dark Ogremon.

—No interfieras basura— decía Dark Ogremon.

—¡Elecmon! — dijo Accel a ver a su compañero digimon quedando fuera de combate.

¡Impmon no! No podemos ganar retirémonos—decía Jane a ver que cinco digimons habían sido derrotados.

—¡Vamos Guilmon! Ocúpate de Dark Ogremon— dijo Feyd y no había perdido el ánimo en seguir luchando

—si ¡Bola de Fuego! —Guilmon ejecutaba su técnica pero dark Ogremon lo esquiva y le da con su mazo un fuerte golpe en el abdomen de Guilmon.

—Aplastare los jóvenes elegidos— decía eso Dark Ogremon, ya que dejó fuera de combate a seis digimons y se dirige a Feyd.

—Feyd corre—decía Jane mientras los demás huían del pueblo y Feyd, cierra sus ojos pensando que es su fin y en eso el digivices de Feyd comienza a brillar.

Vocaroo | Voice message

—Guilmon digievoluciona en Growlmon—

Growlmon este digimon Dragón Demonio de Profundo Carmesí tipo virus esta en la etapa campeon su técnica especial es flama extenuante Lanza una gran llamarada de su boca.

—Digievoluciono— decía Jane.

— ¡Rayos! Yo me largo de aquí— dijo Dark Renamon dejando a Dark Ogremon a su suerte.

—Aunque hayas digievolucionado te volveré a derrotar ¡Puño Imperial! Pero Growlmon lo esquiva.

— ¡Llama Extenuante! — dijo Growlmon ejecutando su técnica pero Dark Ogremon lo esquiva y se dirige a Growlmon, pero él lo golpea con su cola cayendo al suelo.

— ¡Llama Extenuante! — Growlmon ejecutaba de nuevo su técnica y con eso derrota a Dark Ogremon y regresa a Guilmon.

— Estuviste increíble— dijo Feyd viendo el increíble poder de su digimon.

—Creo que podemos ganar con esa digievolucion ya nada podrá detenernos y mi digimon algún día podrá digievolucionar — dijo Jane entrando confianza en si misma.

—Dark Renamon se escapó— dijo Triny y ella no podía creer que dos veces se escapa Dark Renamon.

—Pero no podemos confiarnos debemos quedarnos aquí y llamar a varios digimons que protejan este pueblo— dijo Agumon

Tienes razón, además pronto necesitaremos ropas nuevas— dijo Jane preocupada ya que nadie se imaginaba que estarían en otro lugar.

—Yo sé hacer ropa solo necesito hilos y telas— dijo Triny ya que ella sabía tejer y cocer.

—Aquí hay de todo enviaremos un mensaje a que vengan más digimons y algunos que se encarguen de hacerles ropa— dijo Agumon

—Ya hemos pasado casi dos días y con esta ropa pronto comenzaremos a apestar— dijo Iván y también todos estaban preocupados ya que en su campamento los estarían buscando.

— Pues vamos— Dijo Max.

Base de los Darks Digimons.

— Reporte Dark Renamon— dijo Devimon ya que quería saber sobre su ataque de los Blacks Digimons.

—Hemos logrado de derrotar a los Black Digimons, pero los jóvenes elegidos observaron la batalla y esperaron que acabe para agarrarnos casi sin fuerza, y uno de ellos logro de digievolucionar— dijo Dark Renamon y con miedo a que su señor le diría.

—Esto no es bueno, si dejamos que digievolucionen será nuestro fin, pero eso se puede evitar, estamos desarrollando un proyecto para crear a un dark extremadamente poderosos capaz de vencer a los jóvenes elegidos y a sus digimons y a los demás digimons con los blacks digimons jajaja— dijo Devimon con una sonrisa malévola.

Base de los Black Digimons

Conque ya comenzaron los Dark a atacar y llegaron los jóvenes elegidos, será mejor que los elimínenos a todos, hasta que sepa como vencer a seis de esos digimons será mejor que acabemos con esos dos digimons que están separados dijo Black Leomon

Black Leomon es un digimon Bestia humanoide de tipo vacuna su cuerpo es de color negro, su pelo de color rojo y sus pantalones de color Azul su técnica principal es el Puño Real: Lanza un haz de fuego con forma de cabeza de león desde su puño y es el comandante de los Blacks Digimons.

¿Enviamos a alguien? Preguntó Black Gabumon

Black Gabumon, este digimon esta en la etapa novato y de tipo reptil vacuna su tecnica especial es mini fuego.

Si prepara a diez Blacks Agumons y diez Black Gormons jajajajaja dijo Black Leomon

Vocaroo | Voice message

en el proximo capitulo Renamon, Salamon y Lucas pero son atacados por los Black Digimons, en el proximo capitlo sera la aparicion de kyubimon


End file.
